


Flirting and Fighting

by Jathis



Series: Centaurs [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Centaurs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awww yiiissss, Centaur!Ben Amidala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting and Fighting

He hated coming to these things. These galas were never anything more than pissing and rearing contests between Stallions, sharp hooves stamping before there was an inevitable rear back or even a fight outside. He much preferred dealing with politics out in the open, none of this hiding in the shadows while smiling in the face of your enemy.

The Emperor tossed his head back and snorted slightly when a well-dressed Pony walked past him. He had been told that Ponies were allowed to attend as if they were equals. The idea still seemed ridiculous to him. His own Pony attendant Mitaka stayed outside where he belonged, left to converse with others of his own station and no one higher.

Hux was still considering how offensive having lower class breeds at the gala was when he suddenly felt someone lightly bump their flank against his own. He turned with a frown, raising an eyebrow when he saw who the culprit was.

Ben Organa-Solo; son of the powerful Mare Leia and her Stallion Han Solo, looked at him from the corner of his eye, smiling. His face was painted in the traditional Naboo style, save without the base of all white paint to allow everyone to see the moles that dotted his face. His lips were painted black, a single stripe of gold running down from his top lip down past his bottom lip to rest at the bottom of his throat. Pearls were set at the corners of his eyes, glittering among the golden eyeliner. He wore an impossibly long robe of gold and pearl, the material sweeping back across his flank and hindquarters, a stark contrast to everyone else leaving their own completely bare. His tail was left unbrushed and free, save for some pearls that had been woven into it, emulating the way he wore his hair.

Emperor Hux felt oddly under dressed before the other. He coughed softly, snorting as he straightened up. “Why do you keep your body covered?” he asked.

“Why do you keep your privates out for everyone to see?” Ben countered.

“Typical Naboo answer,” Hux sneered.

“Typical First Order start to a conversation; insults.” Ben smiled around the rim of his glass and he shifted closer to Hux again, allowing his flank to brush against the other's again. He pawed one hoof down onto the ground with a soft click, humming faintly at the other.

Slowly Hux returned the gesture, his cheeks burning a dull red color. “You are an odd creature,” he murmured.

“You love it,” Kylo cooed.

“I do,” he agreed with a smile. He yelped in surprise when Ben threw his wine into his face, stumbling back a few steps, nearly falling over. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation when he saw a few ambassadors walking past them. He stamped a hind leg down on the ground, glaring daggers at Ben. “Dressed up show pony!”

“First Order gelding!”

The two continued to shout and argue, purposefully moving themselves outside and away from sight.

 


End file.
